Every Little Thing He Does
by NothingNooneZero
Summary: She was a factor that even the Great Kilgharrah hadn't foreseen; a single peculiarity that would either make them or destroy them.


Every Little Thing He Does: A Merlin Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the BBC's 'Merlin'. If I did, you'd bet your behinds that I would have met, and consequently kidnapped, abducted rather, that absolute darling of a man, Colin Morgan. Though I must admit, he would be missing for only a few short hours as I would buy him dinner and converse with him as if I hadn't forcefully persuaded the fellow to join me for an evening meal.

 _She couldn't help it. The forest was all too intriguing and seemed to call to her. Who was she to deny Mother Nature? She made her way, her footsteps as feather-light as she could manage navigating the dense undergrowth, deeper into the depths of the notorious woods. There were many a legend about this place; many a story of a warning for the wondering traveler but she'd be damned if she ignored the longing because of some old wives' tales._

 _"It's not polite to follow someone without their knowledge or permission." She stated aloud, having heard a crunching of leaves that she was certain were not her own. "Would you show yourself to me, please?" There was no answer. She shrugged and continued on her little, wayward adventure. She stopped as she heard it again. "If you are so cowardly as to not show your face, I doubt then that you should follow in my footsteps. Though I am not one to falter, I've a feeling that you would flee at the first signs of danger." She wasn't sure as to why she felt compelled to send a warning to the nothingness around her, but she did all the same. She, oddly enough, started to feel rather angry at the lack of response she was getting from this supposed phantom. If someone, or something, had the gall to follow after her, she wanted to see them for herself._

 _"All alone in the big, bad woods, are you?" She heard a gruff voice sound from behind her. She turned to see a burly looking man._

 _"Bandits?" She said aloud in a confused tone. "Bandits are the ones responsible for the notorious reputation of this forest?"_

 _"Notorious reputation. Hear that boys?" He said, a clear signal to the rest of his group. The men moved out from the shadows of the trees. "We've got ourselves a reputation." He laughed and the others followed his lead. "Now, little one, where are your parents?" The grin on the man's face could only ever be described as feral. She backed up as he walked towards her, turning around to make a run for it when she realised, with growing trepidation, that she was now surrounded. She knew of the fate that awaited any child who was snatched by bandits and she wanted no part in finding out if any of the stories she'd heard were truth; not from accounts of those less fortunate and not by means of first-hand experience either._

 _The inevitable attack was hard and fast and, of course, well co-ordinated. The surprise, however, was the fact that the only screams which sounded within the shelter of the trees were that of the men who initiated the attack. The child watched in morbid fascination as each of the bandits were taken away, vines encasing their bodies as they were snatched up into the thick canopy. She looked up expectantly, waiting to see if they would be returned, only to swipe at her face a moment later as a drop of liquid landed upon her cheek, staining her skin in a deep crimson. Instinctively, she reached for her face, a single swipe of her index finger gathering up as much of the liquid as possible before holding it before her, eyes squinting in the haphazard lighting that the leaves allowed to shine through._

 _With trembling hands, she rubbed at her clothing, wiping her face with the ends of her dress frantically as the moon's light revealed her blood stained finger. She froze as she felt another drop land on her, and another and another. It was all but raining down upon her now and she ran back the way she came, the life force of the bandits soaking into her clothes, her hair and her skin._

She awoke with a gasp, blindly reaching out, calming as she felt the familiar, cool wood of her dresser. She was safe.

''

She had a feeling that something would happen today. She was unsure of what, but she knew that she truly didn't want to be a part of it. Once the alarms sounded throughout the citadel, once she caught sight of the small, cloaked figure, she knew; she just knew.

That was how Brodie Greyson wound up harbouring a fugitive.

"I need you to remain calm, kid. Can you do that for me?" She asked the young boy. He nodded, eyes glazing over as he attempted to fight the urge to sleep. "Good kid. Now, don't be alarmed but I need to remove the cloak and the shirt. You've a serious looking injury and I can't heal you if you don't let me see it." The boy's eyes snapped wide open. If she saw the mark of the Druid she'd surely turn him away. He tried to fight her as she removed cloak and shirt, not once pausing in her mission. Her eyes widened once he was shirtless and she turned and left the small room. She returned not too long after with various bowls, cloths and herbs. "I'm not going to lie, kid: this is going to hurt."

The young boy gave into the lumbering darkness that had threatened to take him earlier, deeming the young woman as someone he might be able to trust.

''

"You'll be alright kid. Feeling better?" The boy nodded and she let out a relieved sigh. "Good." She said nodding. "There's a search of houses being conducted by the Knights of Camelot so I need you to remain as quiet as possible. Think you can do that?" He nodded again. "Alright then. Don't worry, I should be able to get them to leave before coming anywhere near here." She held out a tray then, placing it in the lap of the child. "Drink these. They'll certainly help. There's a cup of water and a bowl of soup. I'd offer bread but I believe that solid foods may make you sick for the moment. Drink up kid." She said, a small smile being sent to him. The boy nodded.

"Thank you." She heard the soft voice and tilted her head at the child. His mouth had not opened yet she heard him as clear as day. She nodded to him, acknowledging the fact that she had received the message and the child, in turn, tilted his head. She could hear him. She had magic.

"Your welcome kid. I'll be back to clean your wound again once the guards have gone."

''

"Of course she'd be accused." Arthur Pendragon sighed as he, Merlin and Sir Leon made their way through the town.

"Who?" Merlin asked. Leon let out a chuckle.

"You will learn to love her, Merlin. The Lady Brodie Greyson is a character whom amuses many. She may come off as a bit of an oddity but her heart is large and her intentions pure." Merlin cocked his head, raising an eyebrow at the description that Leon gave. He sounded not unlike a proud brother and the fondness in his eyes and smile would fool many into believing that this Lady Greyson was indeed a relation. Arthur squared his shoulders and prepared to knock. It was unnecessary.

"Good afternoon boys." She stood to the side and gestured for them to enter. "Please, I insist that you trifle through my belongings and damage whatever your heart's desire as you attempt to find the dangerous five-year-old." Arthur rolled his eyes as he entered; Leon followed immediately afterwards with a large smile on his face, ruffling the hair of the young woman. Merlin remained outside of the door, blatantly staring at the her. "If you want to remain outside I will not be offended, though I must insist that you will not be cursed upon entering nor leaving my humble abode." Merlin hardly heard the words that she had said, instead his attention was captivated by the humming of his magic and an instinctual recognition of the woman before him. His magic was being called to her, by her; _for_ her. He wouldn't learn to love her; it felt as if he already did. "I think I broke your manservant." The spell, whatever it was, was broken and Merlin could breathe again, freely and of his own accord. He grinned at her and motioned for her to go inside, holding the door himself before entering the small home.

"Have you seen the Druid boy?" Arthur asked.

"No."

"Are you assisting the Druid boy in an escape from Camelot?"

"No." To Merlin's complete and utter surprise, Arthur nodded his head.

"Well good then. I apologise for interrupting your afternoon. Father was hesitant in sending Knights to your home."

"Which is why I was graced with your presence then?" Arthur rubbed at the back of his head and the woman simply walked up to him and punched the Prince of Camelot in the arm. "You are a right prat, Arthur Pendragon. You best not even think of uttering an apology. How long has it been since we've seen each other?" She was giving the Prince a stern look and Leon was thoroughly amused, as was Merlin, at the current predicament that the Prince had found himself in.

"I've have duties, Brodie, that ne- ouch! Stop that you infernal woman!" Arthur exclaimed, having been punched twice more. "I am the Prince of Camelot; you can't just p- Ouch!"

"If you keep going, I will kick you so hard in a certain place that there will be no possible way for the Royal bloodline to be continued. Do you understand me Arthur?" He nodded. "Good. Now, embrace me Sire." She held her arms out and Arthur pulled her to him, happily acquiescing to her command. "It's wonderful to see you again Arthur." She stepped back and motioned for Leon to go to her, which he did. "And you too my darling Leon." There was a brief moment of awkwardness which consisted of Brodie staring at Merlin expectantly and Merlin staring back quite stupidly. After a moment, Brodie went to Merlin herself and hugged the young man. "I am Brodie Greyson. It's a pleasure to meet you Merlin." She released the flustered manservant and Arthur smirked at the redness of his face.

"She has a problem, Merlin. Do you think you can diagnose her? She seems to have an infernal need to embrace anyone she sees." Leon laughed aloud at the Princes' jest towards the embarrassed manservant.

"He only jests, Merlin." Brodie said. "So, who is it that pointed you in my direction?"

"Sir Helheim." Leon provided.

"Oh that nasty, sniveling, pathetic excuse of a Knight. Arthur, I would like to make my intentions of shortening Sir Helheim's lifespan officially known. Throw me in the dungeons, banish me from Camelot; do whatever you must but I will end Helheim." She said resolutely. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"I understand. I shall inform my Father immediately of Sir Helheim's fate."

"Thank you my dear, sweet Prince." Her smile was blinding, captivating; enchanting and Merlin couldn't help but wish that it was directed at him. "So you're going to refrain from trifling through my possessions?"

"Just this once, I suppose I can take your word for it." Arthur said, smiling at her playfully. His look turned into more of a serious one. "Has he done anything to you?" He asked, referring to Helheim. "If he has, you can tell me."

"Nothing more than a few underhanded comments Arthur. Worry not though, I can handle myself. You should train your Knights harder, Arthur. Although a sorry excuse of one, you do need all your Knights in top form, not getting beaten by an unarmed woman." She smirked as she said this. "In any case, I do believe you have a terrifying three-year-old to find. Better stop the child before he learns to walk!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'll expect to see you at dinner tonight, Brodie."

"I'd much rather n-"

"You _will_ be there and you _will_ dine with my Father and I. We obviously have much to catch up on and Father has been inquiring about you lately." Brodie rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Very well, Sire." She said, curtseying as sarcastically as one could manage. "I'll see you tonight then Arthur." She turned to Leon. "I'll be seeing you sometime soon as well, yes?" Leon nodded.

"Of course Brodie. You did promise lunch sometime this week."

"Very well then. I wish you luck in finding the Druid child. You'll obviously need it seeing as you are going against a newborn babe and all." She smirked as Leon made his way out of the house, followed by Merlin and soon afterwards, Arthur.

''

"So who is she exactly?" Arthur raised an eyebrow as Prince and manservant returned to the castle. Of course Merlin would have questions.

"It was many years ago that I found her…"

" _Father, why?"_

" _You need to understand that the world around you is not perfect, Arthur. See the devastation? The destruction? This is why a leader is needed. As King, you will one day have to face such situations as this. Despite how good of a leader you are, there will always be people who are opposed to your ideals; to your way of ruling. You cannot please everybody and as a result, some may take measures as drastic as this." The twelve-year-old Prince was horrified at the chaos left behind in the wake of bandits. A small village on the outskirts of Camelot had been attacked. Arthur stepped forward. "Assist your men, Arthur. Be on guard." Arthur nodded as his Father dismounted from his horse, walking into the midst of the chaos._

 _Arthur watched and tried his best to assist the Knights who were burying the many bodies of men, women and children. He soon made his way to the borders of the forest which surrounded the area. His head snapped to the side as he heard a noise. He couldn't quite make out what it was. It didn't sound like an animal, which had him confused. He pulled out the long sword that was attached to his belt and held it in steady hands._

" _Come out. Now." There was no reply. "I will not tell you again." He said, his voice strong. What happened next would forever haunt the young Prince. He dropped his sword out of surprise and almost ran in the other direction, not knowing how to help or if he even could. A young girl, close to his age, tumbled out of a bush. Her clothes, what was left of them, were ripped and clung to her dirtied skin. She had visible wounds, bleeding profusely in some places, her face was swollen and there seemed to be not a single bit of skin that had been left untouched. Arthur ran to her side, taking his flask and pouring water on her face and wounds, hoping to alleviate the pain and hopefully prevent infection. His Father had always warned him that a wound of any size could kill a man simply by becoming infected. He couldn't allow that to happen to an innocent girl._

" _Father!" He cried out, hoping to get the attention of anyone really. He wasn't disappointed as he heard the sounds of footfalls approaching fast. The first of the Knights immediately grabbed the Prince up and pulled him away. Uther arrived not long after, cautiously making his way forward. "She's alive!" Arthur informed him. Uther looked at his son skeptically but proceeded forward. He reached a hand out and cradled the fallen girls head. His eyes narrowed as he took in the damage. Her eyes flew open as he patted her cheek lightly, trying to stir her from her slumber, searching for a sign of life._

" _No. Please just kill me?!" She begged in a whisper, frantically looking about her but not having the strength to actually get up or move. "Please, just end it!"_

" _You are safe now, child. Sleep. No harm will come to you." He looked back to his Knights, motioning them to come forward and assist with the girl. Arthur stood, transfixed and horrified by the plea for death. Uther's hand rested upon his sons' shoulder, breaking Arthur from his trance. "Come now Arthur." He instructed his son. "We ride for Camelot!" He commanded to his men, mounting his horse._

 _Weeks had passed before Gaius, the Court Physician, dared to deem the girl as able bodied. The list of injuries were akin to those who had spent days on the battlefield and how such a slip of girl survived? He could determine only that she was a fighter, despite her desperate plea for death._

" _Any news of exactly where she hails from Gaius?"_

" _It would seem, Sire, that she hails from a Kingdom not unknown to us. Unfortunately, it would seem that a convoy was on their way to Camelot from the outer-laying regions of the Western Isles."_

" _Galfred's Kingdom?" Uther questioned. Gaius responded with a nod. "Who is she then? Why was she with the envoy?"_

" _She is awake, Sire, if you'd prefer to hear the story from the source." Uther nodded and Gaius gestured for him to enter the room, not that he needed permission. The Physician lingered by the door before walking down the corridors of the castle._

" _Gaius told me that you were the one to bring me here. Is that true?" Her voice was soft and Uther couldn't help the look of pity that surely played upon his face._

" _Yes, it is. I am Uther Pendragon. Have you heard of me?" He asked, having spotted the recognition flash before her eyes._

" _My apologies for speaking so casually Your Highness." He held a hand up, signifying for her to remain silent._

" _There's no need for apologies young one. Can you tell me your name?" She nodded._

" _I am Brodie, daughter of Fredrick Greyson."_

" _A Noble family residing in Galfred's Kingdom. Your Father has valiantly served his King, as well as myself. You were part of a convoy?"_

" _We were to ride to Camelot and request an audience with the King, should it be permitted. The Kingdom had been suffering: many of our supplies were being stolen, looted; ambushes taking place on our usual supply routes. A small group, Sire, a small group of exiled had decided to claim vengeance." Uther took in the information with a stern face. "You are familiar with our army, correct Sire?"_

" _A significant threat to enemies." He stated._

" _The group recruited bandits, Sire, but what we were unaware of was that they had sought out the help of beings with certain abilities." The King of Camelot knew exactly where this tale was going. The young girl in the process of healing seemed to understand the King's train of thought. "Magic, Sire; they fought with magic. Father was told to ride with the convoy; King Galfred was supposed to as well but both chose to fight for their Kingdom. The convoy, we were followed. Father had me ride with them, assuming that with so many able Knights, I'd be safest. We rode long into the night and breaks were few until we crossed the borders of Camelot. I don't know how they knew, but there was a group waiting in the shadows and they attacked. There was so much blood. I ran into the bordering forest: a last attempt at escape but was followed by four. They…" She stopped._

" _What happened to the four who followed you?"_

" _They died. I don't know how but the forest sprang to life and I ran. It was so dark; so dark and the rain: it wouldn't stop Sire." Uther knew exactly where the ambush had taken place. There was one forest renowned for its 'dark magic'._

" _Do you realise how far you travelled by foot child?" She shook her head. "Am I to assume that you know not of what has happened to your Kingdom?"_

" _That is correct Sire."_

" _Then you shall be my guest, Brodie Greyson. I shall send a convoy to the Western Isles." She nodded._

" _Thank you for your kindness Your Highness." He nodded, leaving the room._

"Her Kingdom had survived the attack, however, her Father had perished. King Galfred offered a home to her but Father had not the heart to send her back to the Western Isles. She suffered many night terrors and was reduced to nothing short of a mess whenever she took the path outside the walls of Camelot."

"So she was taken in as a Ward?" Merlin questioned.

"Of sorts." Arthur replied. "Though as soon as she was able, she insisted that she 'earn' her keep." He said with a roll of the eyes. His face held a fond smile though. "Her need for independence drove my Father near crazy so he allowed her to move out of the castle." Arthur shook his head.

"Basically she was capable of getting up in the mornings and dressing herself without the need of a manservant then?" The Prince glared at his servant as Leon chuckled, attempting to keep his thoughts away from the early days of her arrival in Camelot.

''

"Are you well enough to physically speak kid?"

"You're like me." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "You've magic like me."

"In exchange for having helped you, I must insist that you give me your word that you will not tell a single soul: living or otherwise." She said, a hand outstretched for the child to take. He did so, nodding solemnly.

"I vow to never betray your trust my Lady." She smiled at that.

"I guess introductions are to be made: I am Brodie Greyson."

"Mordred." The child answered.

"Well, it's wonderful to make your acquaintance though I do wish it weren't under such dire circumstances. The criminality of it all is quite fun though." She said, a laugh escaping her as she gently wrapped the bandages around his body. "You're going to be left with quite the scar Kiddo but other than that, you will be fine."

"My name is Mordred, not 'Kiddo' or 'Kid'." She raised an eyebrow.

"Well you're definitely healing then, if you've the energy to throw a tantrum and pout Kiddo." She laughed again as he crossed his arms in frustration, wincing as his arm grazed his wound. "Careful Kid."

"Why are you helping me?" He then asked. She raised an eyebrow before turning her attention away from him, washing her hands in a small, wooden bowl.

"You were in need of help, so I'm helping you. It would go against my very being if I were to turn a blind eye to the situation, especially seeing as the life of an innocent child is at stake."

"If they find out, they will kill you."

"Then so be it." She shook her head. "You're much too young to be thinking such dark thoughts, Kid. Now, you need at least two more days of rest. It would be best for you to try your best to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning. Sweet dreams Kiddo." She said, wiping the boys' brow with a damp cloth.

''

 **Authors Note:** I sincerely hope you enjoyed this. I'm completely happy with this chapter and hope that you're intrigued, if only enough to read the next installment or two.


End file.
